Don't fall off
by teenageidioit
Summary: Luna and Neville have a nice moment, but these moments can't last. For now, anyways.


**I do hope you all love this. And understand it. ;D The first part was a scene from Gregory's girl.**

* * *

"Just lie flat on your back and dance. Here, I'll start first, and you can join in when you feel confident enough." Luna smiled and lied back, and started to wave her arms around, smiling. Neville just watched her at first, but he couldn't help smiling at her adorable antics.

"Come on, Neville. Dance." Neville smiled and lay flat next to her, and copied her moves. He looked at her and they laughed. She was so pretty….

"You know something, Neville?"

"Huh?" Neville loved it when she started sentences like that. She always said the most unexpected things.

"This world is spinning in space at a thousand miles per hour and we're all clinging onto it by the mysterious force called gravity. Without it, we would all just fall off, into space…."

"Really? I didn't know that."

"Oh yes." She tossed a smile his way. "When I tell most people that they start to freak out, but not you. You're doing fine. You know what that makes you?" Luna started tapping her feet on the ground and spinning her fists in a large circle.

"A natural?" Neville copied her arm movements.

"Yeah, that's right." Luna laughed and Neville stopped dancing for a moment.

"Don't stop, you'll fall off!" Luna caught his falling hand and Neville laughed and continued dancing with Luna.

"What song are you listening to?"

"Um…" Neville considered this question. He hadn't exactly thought about a song to be listening to. He'd been too busy thinking about how the sun made Luna's hair seem to sparkle and how leaves on the tree above them seemed to shudder whenever she laughed. This made him feel like he was somehow listening to the same song she was. "Well, I'm listening to the same one you're listening to." Luna smiled a dazzling smile.

"What are you two doing?" The two looked up to see Ginny and Harry standing there in front of them, both obviously curious.

"We're trying not to fall off the Earth." Luna said, gigging

"Did you know that it's spinning in space at one thousand miles per hour." Neville added, in a very serious tone.

Ginny's eyebrows shot up. "Really? Wow, I didn't know that. What keeps all of us from flying off the face of the Earth?"

"Gravity. It's quite powerful, you know. I'm shocked we can all manage to keep a hold of our wands." Luna nodded and sat up so she could see them better. Neville figured that this meant he'd be safe for now, so he stopped dancing and sat up as well.

Harry waved at them and pulled Ginny away towards the Hogwarts school.

"Bye guys!" Ginny waved and Luna gave a large wave and Neville simply gave a small smile and raised a hand. Ginny turned towards Harry and laughed at something he said.

"Hey, Neville?" He looked over at Luna who was still staring at the disappearing figures of Harry and Ginny.

"Yeah?" Luna turned to look him in the eyes, and she had that look in her eyes. That look that said she was about to say something very important. Her eyes lost their usual daze and her bottom lip quivered before she bit it to hide her fear.

"Luna? What's wrong?" Neville's forehead creased with worry. He'd rarely seen this side of her. The fearful side. The scared, fragile, fifteen year old side.

"Neville." She whispered, refusing to look him in the eye any longer.

"Luna…." He softly raised her chin up, and a tear left her eye.

"Neville I have this awful feeling in the pit of my stomach that something awful is going to happen soon." Neville gave her a small smile.

"I know, Luna. Me, too." He leaned his forehead against hers and wiped away her single tear with his thumb. "But it'll all be alright in the end. I promise."

That year, death eaters took over the school. Dumbledore fell at the hands of professor Snape. Harry and co;, disappeared and Voldemort reigned. On her way home from Hogwarts, Luna Lovegood was kidnapped and spent almost her entire sixth year inside the basement of the Malfoy's. Neville went into hiding in the Room of Requirement, and in the process, kept his promise to Luna. Before the end of the war, Neville and Luna were reunited and fought at the last battle, where Neville showed amazing Gryfindor courage that earned him a Chocolate Frog card. After the war was over, all finished school, and Luna and Neville were able to attend their friend's weddings. They had twins and the first wedding at Hogwarts since Voldemort's rise, It was, according to Professor McGonagall, one of the most beautiful weddings witnessed at the school. Their children grew up together and Voldemort never ruled again. Not even in the nightmares of young ones who were told haunting stories by the fireside.

* * *

**So, what did ya'll think? I do hope I showed Luna correctly. no matter how stuck in a dream you are, you're still scared.**

**Well, Review for me, please? I'd love to know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong.**

**P.S. Gregpry's girl is a super strange movie, but deffinatly worth the hour if you like strange.**


End file.
